Don't worry, my little Sanic
by Bakalex
Summary: This is my first sonic the hedgehog fan-fiction, so please forgive my spelling (o.-.o). in this story, Sonic travels to Shadow's house to show him this really cool present Amy made, but soon they find out that the present was not as cute as sonic first thought...
1. Chapter 1, Intro

Hahahahah, shadow luagheded at sonic, "i have beaten you. You now have to reconised me as the rightful superier to ya," sonic fell to the gound, " how,how could this happen to me," he stared to tear up, " i know ive made some mistakes in my life, but..." Hahahahahah shdadow be gain to laught a gian. I know, hahah you just whant to screm?"

How did you know that?" sonic looked up to shadovv in awe that he ws able to know what he wanted to do, right then and there" " i herdit in a song once" "dis is not over yet you piece of asscrack barf nut buster!" He said panting on the griund, "i know this, sonic it has only just begain…" The little fich, lionfish, so he called himself. Had a hard time trying to show that it wasnt right for the time that he make him mad. But he had to. "yes , you are right," he answered suicune. But i am better than you in every silge way. "But OMG do i try," hahahahahaahahahahahaahahahahahwww, but you will fail, and never win you fucking loser pirck!" Sonic cryied. Then bat girl came out of no where and said"STAP ITSADOWW!" "LEAVE sonic ALONE, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" "Jesus ass crhistian, what are you doing here batgirl?" "Mr. eggman mack bladis doing very n nice or good being good things! He broock my home in half and did not be nice about it!" She sighed, and tilled her hear to a degrees to whereshe was looking at the sonic hedgehoge…. What "what are you doing here sonic, these is shodawos bathroom?"

 ** _THREE HOURS LATER,_** sonic had to show shoadw this really cool thing that amy made for, him, sonic the hegdehog! He called shadow on the way to his house, "hey, ass dick haahha jk, im gonna come over to show youthis realiy cool thing that amy showed me , she made it hershelve is it not wonderful? Hahahahaha" "i can't see it you fart buckit dick fucker" "hahaha," sonic laughted a mighty life that made a pass-her-bye look at him in confuses. "You think that i don't know that?anywayi amalmost at your house now, okay?" "What realiy, but did you not just leave you're house?" "Im'm sanic, re-memeber?" " yeah i guess you right…" "haha, gotta go fast!" Okay well im here so im gonna end call that,O.K.?"


	2. Chapter 2, He's here

It was hard to get over the facts that Shadow was better then him, he could not stand the tought of someone out spedding him. It made the hedgehog very not to happy. But still he pushed on wourd towrd him fighting. Striding to be greater. And Shadow new this, he always did.

If sanic were to come to his house he would need to clean it up alittle fist, for it was every so slitghty gross with lots of chinese food. He liked china food...almost as much as he did soniic. His love started years ago back when he first saw his beautiful hedgehog face, oh and that hair it just drives him crazzy up the wazoo.

He could never tell sonic though, becouse amy would murder him, she would muder him until he was live no more. But to some small degree, it would be worth it. So he could know, finley after all those days of wondering if his love was recipbricatied. At least he would get closesher… but sonic shoulded be hare soon. He is fastest hodgehog around, after all. Hurried lee he grabed some china food boxes, you know the ones people eat from. But he was people. He was hoghedge, shadow the hedgehog. As soon as he grapped the third container he herd the door bell rang as he looked at the dore he could hear sonic laughting at the sound of muffled voice from whot would be a phone most likely.

Sonic was outside he had just revived a call from his waifu, AMY. she confested her love for him a feew mounths back at an mlp convention that he beged her to go to. She would do anythin for soniic, any thing to make him the happest hedgehog. After she hang the call he stood at the door stareing at it wondering if it would open already. I mean cum on. That was a 5 minute fone call. But to him it felt like eternity. Amy shure does like to talk. But i geuss that is not too bad…

He loughs once more, "haha you silly fucking billy goat, are you gonna open the damn door or waht, lol, jk, open the door though it is cold out here." Shodow was herdingly shoving the china conitainers of food down the trash, where they belong, he thought. People would think it weird to eat food made for people, when he was not even a person. This made him sad. Wait but sonic just talked out side and it sounded like it was for shadow. He fastly waked his way to the door. Took a moment to breath pulling his beautiful loushes hair back. He was ready.


	3. Chapter 3, Bestfriends, right?

Shadw pulled open the door to reveil soinc's face. Sonic laughted and said " took you long anough, i was waiting out here for forever you know." "S-sorry to keep you waiting BEst FRiend, he said as he accidental burb. "Shit shit, did not mean to do that." "hehe srue bro, no problemo,..." sonice was confused as to why it was that shadow looked a little flabbergasted. "It was just a burb, bro" sonic conittinyoued as he walked in to the house. "wow" it's great to see this house finally after a year!" shadow laughed " yeha it's been a while, has it not sonic the hedgehog," as their eyes met for the tiime stoped, it seemed. Sadows hreat started to beat loudly, so loud that even sonic might here, shadow tyied to clam it down to think of sad dead horseman he thiught but it was akward bc sonic Did here the heart beat, and he wondered as to why it was gooning really fast… " sonic put his hand to shadow's face and then he put a tuft of he hair behind shadows vissible ear. As sonic's hand came back it grazed shadow's cheek. Sonic stopped then felt shoadow's jaw line. "It's nonexistent…" he muddled to himslef. Shadow quivered kind of. He cloded his eye to emagine soinc as he lover. But this ellusion was quicky shattered by the sound of a ringtone. It was coiming from sonic's cellilur device. Sans pick up his phone. "..." "oh, hi amy" shadow's ecxprestion turn into unhappy as he looked to the floor.

"Yeah yeah, yeah, pkay, fuck amy i know…. Yes i will get the four eggs on the way home." he hung up "haha, what a fucking cuck, amiright shadow?" "i wish she would want to just eat some goddamn chillie dogs for the rest of her fucking forsaken life, danme i could live off of chillie dogs, they get my weiner so hard lolol" shadow looked up at the word "weiner" then emagined sonic's big fat, thicc, long, extended, meaty shlong. "I could." shadow axedentaly said a loud.


End file.
